psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Smashes TV
Psycho Kid Smashes TV is the sixth episode of the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 2, 2014. Plot One of Jesse's friends, Buzz came over to supposedly play games with Jesse on his Game Boy SP. Jeffrey wonders what the two are up to, which Jesse replies that they are talking. Jeffrey manages to get hold of the SP and gives it to his and Jesse's father. Because Jeffrey Sr. had grounded Jesse for two weeks, he confronts him about the SP (which Buzz tries to take the full blame for, but Jeffrey Sr. ignores him, claiming that he had nothing to do with it and that it was all Jesse). When Jesse finally confesses to playing the SP, Jeffrey Sr. throws it on the floor, which angers Jesse since he doesn't want the possessions of his friends to be broken (despite the SP not getting destroyed). Wanting to get some respect, Jesse eventually wields a baseball bat and threatens to destroy his dad's plasma television, claiming that he loves it more than he loves Jesse, possibly considering he doesn't allow anyone but him to use it. Jeffrey Sr. states this is not true, but nevertheless tells him that if anything happens, he's out of the house, although he does express doubt that Jesse would actually do it. Despite this, Jesse proceeds to smash the TV. Angered, Jeffrey Sr. then orders Jesse to leave the house. Outside, Jesse is shown to be upset over what he did and doesn't know what he should do, noting that he can't go back into the house. Buzz offers him a place to stay at his house, and the two leave in Buzz's white pickup truck as Jeffrey states that he'll try to talk to their father about the situation, to which Jesse yells at him for filming the video and causing the situation in the first place. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Buzz Simkins *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Voice only) Psycho Kid Smashes TV was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. He was never seen, but can be heard speaking. Victims Trivia * Psycho Kid Smashes TV is the first time where Jesse destroys something that belongs to Jeffrey Sr.. * Psycho Kid Smashes TV is one of the few videos in which Jeffrey Sr. is shown to care about Jesse's well being, as when Jesse makes a claim that he loves the TV more than Jesse, he responds with "That's bullshit, and you know that". * The TV featured in this video is much thicker than the one seen in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox and Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, leading some viewers to believe they used a cheaper TV for this video. * Psycho Kid Smashes TV is the first Psycho Video to have Jesse destroy something. * Psycho Kid Smashes TV is the first Psycho Video to have "Psycho Kid" in the title. * Psycho Kid Smashes TV was the first time Jesse was kicked out, although it was only for three to four days. Category:Psycho Videos